What If I Fall ?
by BlackCat Stories
Summary: Et si Pepper avait répondu à cet appel de Tony, alors qu'il s'envolait vers une mort certaine pour sauver le monde ? Pepperony ! (Se passe pendant Avengers 1)


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Même si j'adore la scène telle qu'elle est dans le film, j'ai toujours regretté que Pepper n'ait pas répondu à Tony à ce moment-là…**

 **J'ai donc imaginé une petite scène alternative où Pepper répond au téléphone, en essayant de respecter le caractère des personnages, j'espère que j'ai réussi ^^**

 **Attention au trop plein de guimauve !**

 **Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pepper sursauta quand elle senti son téléphone vibrer contre son bras. Au début, elle voulut l'ignorer. Qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas aussi important que ce qui se passait actuellement à New-York.

En effet, les Avengers combattaient en ce moment-même une horde de Chitauris qui envahissaient la ville, mettant en danger toute la population. Et ce n'était rien à côté de la menace que représentait le missile nucléaire justement envoyé pour détruire ces extra-terrestres, et la ville toute entière par la même occasion.

Avec horreur, Pepper avait vu Ironman, alias Tony Stark, génie, millionnaire et philanthrope mais aussi petit ami de la CEO de _Stark Industries_ , se jeter sur le missile pour l'envoyer dans l'espace par le portail ouvert dans le ciel new-yorkais.

Elle fixait la télévision de son jet privé avec effroi. Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Bien sûr que si, il allait le faire, Tony adorait faire des choses dangereuses, stupides et insensées. Et cela la terrifiait toujours.

* * *

Alors, quand Pepper avait cru voir le nom de Tony s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable, elle pensa d'abord qu'elle avait rêvé.

Elle prit le téléphone d'une main tremblante. Pendant une seconde, elle fixa son nom sur l'écran, avant de se reprendre. Elle devait répondre, elle ne pouvait pas manquer cet appel si important.

Elle colla son portable à son oreille, et d'une voix tremblante, elle appela :

« Tony ? »

Pas de réponse. Rien que des grésillements inquiétants. Sur l'écran de télévision, Ironman continuait de guider le missile vers le vortex, l'emportant loin de la ville et des milliers de gens menacés. Elle insista.

« Tony ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le silence était oppressant. Puis soudain :

« Salut Pep' ! Ça va ? »

Elle en aurait pleuré de joie. Mais l'inquiétude repris vite le dessus.

« Ça va !? Tu me demandes si ça va !? » cria-t-elle.

« Ben quoi, je m'intéresse à toi, ce que tu ressens, tes états d'âme, ton… »

« Mes états d'âme !? » le coupa-t-elle. « Je te signale qu'à cet instant précis, je te regarde voler, accroché à un missile nucléaire ! »

« Ah. »

« Tony ! N'y va pas, tu vas te tuer ! »

« Je suis affligé de constater que tu as toujours aussi peu confiance en mes armures et mon génie. Ça me déçoit tu sais. »

Comme toujours, Tony jouait la carte de l'humour, en faisant l'imbécile prétentieux que rien n'affecte. Mais même si sa voix semblait assurée au premier abord, Pepper pouvait sentir une légère incertitude qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre dans la bouche du milliardaire.

« Tony… »

Pepper était au bord des larmes. A la télévision, on voyait Ironman monter toujours plus haut, se dirigeant vers ce trou béant dans le ciel, d'où sortaient sans discontinuer des dizaines d'extra-terrestres hostiles.

« Hey Pep' j'étais en train de me dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas allés dans ce petit restau que t'aimes bien en ville. Ça te dit qu'on y aille ce week-end ? »

« C'est pas le moment du tout là Tony ! s'écria Pepper, n'en pouvant plus de la nonchalance du héros. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas t'inviter au restaurant quand je veux ? »

« Pas quand tu t'envoles vers ta mort ! » hurla-t-elle.

« C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air tu sais. J'emmène juste un petit missile nucléaire, qui va bientôt exterminer l'humanité toute entière, vers un vortex menant dans l'espace, et qui va se refermer dans… pas longtemps, je dirais. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais m'en sortir. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, vraiment. »

Là, Pepper avait clairement entendu l'inquiétude masquée sous l'apparente décontraction de son compagnon.

« Tony. Arrête s'il te plaît. »

Elle entendit un long soupir.

« Ok tu as raison. Mais… Pep'… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai peur. »

* * *

Pepper en resta sans voix. Tony Stark, l'homme le plus sûr de lui, le plus fier et le plus arrogant qu'elle ait jamais connu, venait de lui avouer qu'il avait peur. Il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour lui faire part de sa frayeur, il devait être vraiment désemparé et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et cela inquiéta Pepper encore davantage. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, tout simplement car elle aussi était terrifiée.

« Tony, je… »

« Tu sais, ça ne m'était jamais vraiment arrivé avant… mais maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à perdre. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Pepper d'une petite voix, tout en redoutant la réponse.

« Toi. »

Elle assimila l'information.

« Je ne veux pas mourir Pepper, je veux manger encore des tonnes de cheeseburgers, je veux continuer à faire des excès de vitesse en conduisant le long de la baie, je veux bricoler des trucs dans mon atelier jusqu'à avoir de l'arthrose… Je veux une longue vie heureuse, avec toi. » Dit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Pepper le sentait sur le point de craquer, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi incertain et elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à lui parler pour qu'il tienne le coup.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être égoïste :

« Alors n'y vas pas, vous allez trouver un autre moyen d'empêcher cette catastrophe, vous… »

« Pepper, tu sais très bien que je vais le faire. De toutes façons, si je n'arrête pas ce missile, on est tous morts. »

Pepper renifla, oui bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier sans rien tenter. Mais il avait raison, c'était le seul moyen de sauver tous ces citoyens, toutes ses vies innocentes. Elle savait que même si c'était un homme égocentrique et prétentieux, qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde, quand des vies étaient en jeu, Tony Stark était prêt à tout.

« Mais pourquoi c'est toujours toi ? Pourquoi tu dois toujours prendre tous les risques ? Pourquoi tu te mets toujours en danger ? »

« Parce que c'est moi le plus courageux, le plus altruiste et le plus cinglé. J'adore me sacrifier. »

Pepper eut un petit rire. Même dans les pires moments, Tony savait dédramatiser.

« Dis plutôt que tu adores quand les gens te traitent en héros et te jettent des fleurs. »

« Il y a ça aussi. D'ailleurs, si je ne suis plus là pour le faire, je compte sur toi pour rappeler au Captain mon sacrifice héroïque pour sauver le monde. »

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises. Il doit quand même y avoir une autre solution, un moyen de désamorcer cette bombe, quelqu'un doit pouvoir… »

Tony la coupa :

« Pep', tu sais que je ne t'écoute jamais de toutes façons, alors on ne va pas passer les dernières secondes qu'il me reste à parler pour rien, d'accord ? »

« Les dernières secondes qu'il te… Non ! Tony tu ne fais que répéter que tes armures sont formidables, surpuissantes et indestructibles, tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne vas pas mourir hein ? » s'écria Pepper, paniquée à l'idée de le perdre.

Tony hésita une seconde, et finalement il lança :

« Il y a un risque Pep'. Si je ne sors pas avant que le portail se referme, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais revenir, et je ne peux pas assurer que mon armure tienne le coup… sans compter qu'un humain n'est pas vraiment fait pour survivre dans l'espace… et il y a aussi l'explosion, j'avais presque oublié l'explosion nucléaire tiens. » dit-il d'un ton détaché.

« Anthony Edward Stark, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu ne fais que m'effrayer encore plus ! » cria-t-elle.

« Tu viens de le dire, parce que je ne suis qu'un idiot. »

« Tu m'a appelée pour me dire adieu… » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout, je voulais t'inviter au restaurant. » mentit-il.

A cet instant, à bout de nerfs, Pepper fondit en larmes.

« Pepper, Pepper, chérie, ne pleures pas s'il te plaît, ne pleures pas. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, je n'ai que toi, tu te rappelles ? » dit-elle en reniflant.

« Oui, moi aussi je n'ai que toi Pep'… » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Tony entendait Pepper continuer de sangloter à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais lui-même n'y croyais pas.

« Tu sais quoi Pep', on va faire comme si cette conversation était tout à fait normale ok ? Alors ce restau ? »

« Je veux une glace avec plein de chantilly. » dit-elle en essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

« Tu auras plein de chantilly. »

« Alors d'accord. Je dois m'habiller comment ? »

« Tu es toujours magnifique, quoi que tu portes ma chérie. Bien que j'apprécie beaucoup les décolletés plongeants. »

Pepper eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle fixait avec appréhension l'écran où elle voyait Ironman qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le vortex.

« Pepper ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais pas si je dois te dire « À tout à l'heure » pour te rassurer, ou te dire « Adieu » et être honnête. »

« Dis-moi à tout à l'heure. » affirma-t-elle.

Tony souffla un coup.

« Ok. Alors à tout à l'heure. » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Pepper ne répondit pas, elle avait la gorge nouée. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser couler.

« Et Pep', je sais que tu vas me tuer de te dire ça maintenant, mais… Je t'aime. »

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de la CEO de _Stark Industries_.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Tony. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bip … Bip … Bip … »

* * *

« Tony ? »

Sans réponse de la part du millionnaire, Pepper lâcha son téléphone qui tomba sur le sol avec un son mat, et enfoui son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer.

A l'écran, on ne voyait plus que le ciel gris de New-York. Plus de vortex, plus de Chitauris, et surtout, plus de superhéros de métal rouge et or.

* * *

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit les journalistes pousser des exclamations de joie. Et elle le vit. Il tombait, inconscient, sans rien pour empêcher cette chute inévitable. Elle retint son souffle, attendant de voir ses réacteurs se mettre en marche, attendant de le voir s'envoler, victorieux, attendant que, comme d'habitude, il déclare sans aucune modestie qu'il avait à nouveau sauvé le monde. Mais cette fois-ci, Ironman ne s'éleva pas dans le ciel, il ne se pavana avec son air arrogant sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas gagné. Il tombait. Il tombait sans que rien ne le retienne. Une larme coula sur la joue de Pepper sans qu'elle tente de l'arrêter. Elle continuait de fixer la télévision sans pouvoir détacher son regard de cette armure qui allait bientôt s'écraser au sol sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se surprit à prier pour un miracle. Soudain, Hulk jaillit de nulle part, attrapa l'armure au vol, et la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Et Pepper eut son miracle.

* * *

Alors elle se leva, essuya rapidement ses larmes, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la cabine de pilotage.

« Atterrissez le plus vite possible. » Ordonna-t-elle au pilote.

Il restait toujours un espoir.

* * *

 **Voilà, cet OS est terminé, merci de l'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je sais qu'en réalité la conversation entre Tony et Pepper est bien trop longue pour le temps qu'a eu Tony avant de rentrer dans le vortex, mais on va faire comme si**

 **Si vous avez lu mon OS « Tony Stark a peut-être un cœur » vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai repris un passage venant de cet OS à la fin. Je ne voulais pas le reprendre tel quel mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer, alors j'ai préféré laisser l'extrait d'origine.**

 **A la base, je voulais continuer et écrire les « retrouvailles » entre nos 2 tourtereaux, mais finalement j'ai préféré n'écrire que la conversation téléphonique pour cet OS.**

 **Mais si l'histoire vous plaît et que vous voulez une suite, j'écrirais sûrement une seconde partie à cette fic !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
